Demon drabbles
by Sebastian M. Munku
Summary: What Sebastian is/was. T to be safe.


1. His butler, Emotional Wreck

The air was fraught with a whiplash of charged pain. The man whispered to his beloved, in her ear, and in her death. Something was amiss, but before either of them could figure out what it was, a man came in and everything went black as the night. Needless to say, it wasn't night: It was plain day, and the two were on a harmonious cruise. But the woman was discontent with what the man had made for her. Nothing was ever as it seemed, and the man had figured that out rather quickly: ther woman was lying in a heap when the lightys went on in their small cabin: The walls were white, the floor tiles black. A stark contrast, an easy smile, and then? Then they had been tormented by thoughts of the voyage they were about to endure. They would never admit who they were, or why they existed, but they did. Pain laced up the man's leg and he screamed over his beloved, the dead woman. He wanted out, out of the nightmare that was reason. She had died from an internal heart failure. "Please... please say you'll never go away from the heartless monster that I am, my darling..." But the whispers in the dark haad only pivioted her into caution, and now, here she was, dead. Nothing would bring her back, and the brink of insanity was nothing new. A shadow soon came into the cabin, and the man was unsuprised when the news of the death of everyone here was immienent. Sobering thoughts only made him scream, and unsober thoughts made him want to fall to his knees. "I hate you... I hate you... What have I ever /done/ to you, you bastard?" He was whipsering, but another shadow came in. The man could feel the darkness pouring out of this creature, or man, or whatever it was.

"You should save yourself. She is dead: why stay when you will die?" The shadow gave no further explanation before the contract was created, and the man was a demon. He screamed into the night, always remembering the days he had shared with her. He wanted to kill himself, to drown, to get rid of the pain and anger she had caused him. They had fought often, and the reasons were always lost. Maybe it was about money. Maybe it was about a lost family member. Hell, maybe it was about him and her and what their relationship meant. But otherwise, he was a dead soul, nothing to compete with, except with himself.

[Why do I feel this party's over? Why do I feel this good sober?]

The laughter that the small boy eluded to was sought after more than diamonds themselves. The boy gave a large grin, trying not to laugh, but the man charmed him. The snake. The man stepped out of the shadows, walking easily towards the two. "Excuse me. Son, I'm ready to go. Shall we? I'm not really excited to visit Grandma after she threw stones in my bedroom window at the age of fifteen." He gave a small smile, and the boy laughed outright, his eyes as big as the moon. Nothing was without humor at the Phatomhive household. But there were many things missing. Money, fame, fortune were but a few of them. The man ruffled the son's hair, and they stepped iunto the old carriage, carefully closing the door. The boy wasa not really his son, only his contracted one. The boy lost his smile and sighed, staring out of the window.

"Sebastian, can we never enjoy our time outdoors? Why must you always tell me what to do?" A small frown puckered the cherub lips as the boy looked at the butler, and carefully adjusted his bowtie. The butler gave only a small smile in reply to this, as he was not in the exact mood for playing games.

"My lord, you must realize the consequences of doing such as terrible thing as this, aye?" Smoething was almost dead within the man, and it was for fear of enticing him to his next meal that Ciel was quiet, almost forlorn. The butler only nodded, a sign of confusion. "We can leave, if you wish, and go to America..." The notion was almost as silly as they got, and it was also laughable that anyone would ever care enough about them to let them go to America. So the average person would say, anyhow. Sebastian was not a normal person, nor normal in any sense of the word.

"No, no, we can stay here. I am tired of waiting, though. Let us dispose of the Queen's rats, and perhaps we may get a respite..." The laughter that came from out of the carriage made Ciel pause, looking out the small window. "A crowd... Let's get out. Sebastian, pay the driver and we may hire another later." And so the young boy got out, ready for whatever faced him. He wasn't expecting children to be running out and about, though. "What is going on? And why are you all running?" Ciel asked a small boy wearing a red hat and a small blue frock, looking almost forlorn once again. The boy laughed and pointed at him, before dodging the arm that clung at him despairingly, and ran.

"Master, do you want me to question one of them, instead of you?" Sebastian forced himself not to laugh outright at his young masters ruffled expression. It was to be expected, after all. "I can take them to our mansion, and then attempt to question them there." They would get nowhere if Ciel was to be taken home and then forced to get ready for the mission he had in store for them both. The boy sighed, nodding quietly, and hailed another carriage.

"I want you to find out what is going on before I get home, and get rid of the child in my mansion by then, too." Another ruffled look, and the carriage was off, after a hassled driver closed to door and shouted orders to the children in a strange launguage. They laughed and pointed at him, too. Sebastian set out to work on getting one of them to talk. He fished around in one of his tailcoat pockets, looking for the perfect thing: candy. He eventually found it, and smiled, coaxing a boy toward him easily.

"Come, child, and let me talk to you." Sebastian was doing all he could not to grab the child outright and drag him over his shoulder. The child nodded slowly, and then pointed at himself, and then the crowd. He repeated this gesture about four times, but Sebastian was still confused. The boy then pointed to his own eye, and Sebastian got it. The child was laughing at what he saw in the crowd. He nodded at the child once more, and threw the candy in his outstrected palm, striding easily away.

[When I'm fallin' down, will you pick me up again? When I'm too far gone, dead in the eyes of my friends?]

- 


End file.
